Ichigo's past
by ichigo and kisshu
Summary: Hi y'all, this is a story called Ichigo's past plz read and review CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. The mysterious person

Hey yall this is my first story so wish me luck

I do not own Tokyo mew mew but I do own the 4 mystery characters

Onee san means sister

Chapter 1

It was almost midnight before the mew left the café and been 2 years since kisshu, pai and taruto left, the red haired girl walked throw Tokyo park and felt like someone was following her she turned around to see no one there so she shrugged it off and when she got home she took a hot bath and went to bed like a normal day but tomorrow will be different.

It was Sunday morning and had no work `I wonder what Masaya is doing´ she wondered ``maybe I should call him´´ she dialled his number and put the phone up to her ear to only get

``Hi this is Aoyama (don't know last name) I am busy right now so leave a message please

`Beep´ she turned of her phone and sighed, she really wanted to spend her time with Masaya (I think I'm going to puke) `What to do what to do´ then looked outside her window it was sunny so it was decided she got changed into (the cloths she wore on episode 4 if you don't know then watch it) and said bye to her parents.

She hummed excitedly and the birds was singing along then she turned her head to the building where Kisshu and Ichigo first met (awww).

``Yo´´ she turned around to the sound and saw a girl with long brown curly hair she had red fiery eyes tanned skin and she wore a whie dress (it looks like a cropped top with to pieces of silk crossed and attached to her mini skirt I'm crap at describing people) and had two pointed ears (this means trouble)

``You you You're a cyniclon! ´´ (well duh) those were the only words that escaped her mouth.

``Yeah and? ´´ Ichigo stood there shocked and angry, angry no she was furious she thought all the cynliclons healed their planet `What does she want? she has a healthy planet WHAT NOW!!´ before she was about to yell at her she got interrupted by (should you ask).

``I'm not here to take your planet´´ this calmed the mew ``I'm here to see you onee san´´ Ichigo stared at her emotionless face then laughed awkwardly.

``Sorry but umm how should I put this´´ the cynliclon smirked put her hand on her hip and bended to the side a little.

``I knew it´´

``huh?´´ then she disappeared Ichigo stood there clueless and just thought about what happened.

Hi I know it's a bit crap (a bit crap?) but I try the best I can to upload and please I need 4 names 2 for girls and 2 for boys


	2. The Attack

Hi yall I'm back and I'm going to write much more than last time thxs to (drum rolls)

Mew mew 124

He/she helped me with some names and I loved them so heres next chappy and here it is!.

CHAPTER 2

Flashback

_``I knew it´´_

_``huh?´´ then she disappeared, Ichigo stood there clueless and just thought about what happened._

End of flashback

``Ichigo…Ichigo! Diijyoubu ´´

``AHH!! ´´ Ichigo screamed and turned around to see all the Mews in their forms ``what happened? ´´.

``Ryou told us that there was strong alien activity´´ Lettuce took a deep breath (you can tell she was exhausted).

``why are you out of breath´´

* * *

In the café

``Waiter can I have a strawberry cheesecake´´

``Waiter where's my tea´´

``Coming! ´´ Ryou was running around like crazy with piles of trays with deserts and dirty plates on each hand.

``WAITER!! ´´

``WAITER!! ´´

``Be polite Ryou and smile´´

``Grr ´´

``waiter´´

``yes coming´´ Ryou went to the costumer with a cheerful smile (watch ep 37/38 then you see Ryou WORKING!! Its hilarious)

* * *

Back to the mews

``So the café is busy´´

``Yeah and Ryou asked could you help out na no da´´ Pudding said cheerfully.

``And I guess Ryou was wrong there isn't anything strange going on´´ Minto said and all the mews changed back to their normal forms and walked back to the café.

* * *

**Other World (don't know how to spell demention) **

``Gore sama you called´´ a female appeared with curly black shoulder length hair, purple eyes, pink skin and wore a purple tight top and a purple puffy, skirt she was kneeling on one knee waiting for her boss and then a guy with white spiky hair, silver eyes and skin pale as snow (FROSTEY!!) he wore white baggy shorts and was topless he was quite musculer.

``Aiko´´ he said firmly

``hai´´ a shiver went down her spine was it just her or was the room dropping in temperature.

``Remember our plan´´

``Destroy the mew mews and Hoshiko, find the Red dragons powers and take over the solar system´´ the temperature was rising a little any lower and she will turn into ice (literally)

``Good, consider yourself lucky´´ with this Aiko teleported but before she did he put his hand on her shoulder and whispered.

``If you fail me you will face the consequences´´

``Ha ha hai Gore sama´´ she trembled a bit this made her feel very nervous she could kill the mews no prob but kill Hoshiko and find the red dragons powers was the most imposible things you could ever think of `and Hoshiko is my friend i can't kill her´ she sighed sadley `but i must do orders´she was floating over Tokyo tower and looked over the city `what a big city but no time to think about that i need to find the mews and kill them then, i go off to search for the most imposible´ she sighed again and teleported to who knows where.

* * *

**Cafe mew mew**

The girls just finished work it was the longest day they ever had but also got raises so they were all happy Lettuce was cleaning up the plate she smashed, Pudding was performing new tricks, Minto was drinking tea, Zakuro was at a photo shoot today and Ichigo was washing a table.

``Ichigo i think that table is clean enough´´ Minto informed her but Ichigo didn't listen she was thinkng about what happened today `What did that girl what, are the cyliclons back to take over earth she said they weren't, but how do i know they lying??´ then a final question popped into her head `has Kisshu come back?´

``ICHIGO!!´´ yelled Minto this made ichigo jump onto the table and she held the cloth in front of her face (why? don't ask).

``na NANI!´´ Ichigo was very startled.

``diijyoubu?´´ Lettuce asked in a very concerned way.

``I'm fine why woundn't i be fine, it isn't like a alien came down to earth and called me onee san, which didn't happen´´ Ichigo laughed loudly everyone had sweatdrops and all of them sighed then Ichigo hid underneath the table `OH SNAP, THAT WAS THE WORST EXCUSE EVER!!´.

``Typical Ichigo can't lie´´ Minto said, this made Ichigo angry but not angry with Minto but herself for accidentlly saying the truth.

``Ichgio´´ called out a voice from behind the doors ``Who is this cynliclon?´´ Ryou came out trying to be calm but inside he was furious for not saying anything ``well´´ he tapped his foot like a parent would do if they caught they child throwing stones at people cars (those were the days but instead i scratched them not throw stones back to story).

``well..kinda´´ Ichigo was caught what else could she do except run away but the mews circled the table she was under so she couldn't escape then a large siren was heard all the mews rushed to the computer and saw chirema animal (i think thats how you spell it) all the mews transformed and went to Tokyo park where they saw Zakuro it looked like a horseman with wings.

``WHA WHAT IS THAT THING!!´´ ( a horseman duh)

``hey, how are you doing my name is Aiko nice to meet you´´ she said cheerfully.

``AHH shut up i just met one of your friends today and now i am pissed off so take your pet back home with you or i have to destory that monster along with the rest of you!!!´´ Ichgio yelled (wow shes angry).

``You saw Hoshiko´´ she whispered just loud enough for the mews to hear ``if your gonna be like that fine! but don't come crying to me when you are nearly dead!´´ Minto shot her arrow at the horseman but it dodged it Pudding crept behind it and yelled pudding ring but it broke out in less than a second and kicked Pudding , Minto and Lettuce into the fountain, it ran towards Zakuro and Ichigo, Zakuro was about to use her Ribbon Zakuro Spear but it kicked her into a tree, it tried to attack Ichigo but she dodged it easilly but then got shot from an arrow into her leg she couldn't move it was coming closer until she saw a lightning bolt hit it and it was killed right away, the attaker came out it was Hoshiko (the cynliclon from the last chappy).

``Yo´´ she said to Ichigo.

``Hoshiko, why?´´

* * *

Well that's it for today soz if i have a few spelling mistakes and these are some translations

nani-what

diijyoubu- are you ok

onee san- sister

thx for reading this took me ages to do well cya in next chappy


	3. Someone who we know visits

Hey soz for the people who don't understand my story so I will explain it now.

1: the horseman in the last chappy I forgot to describe and what true form it has so I explain now it had grey long wild hair, it had a body of an horse but when it got to front a muscular stomach and chest with two long arms that looked like spears and a head with blood red eyes, his hole body was black and was a size of an house he was a human spirit.

2: The red dragon power is for me to know and you to find out in a later chapter.

3: Gore is the new leader of the cyliclons (soz forgot to mention that in the chapter before)

4: I won't say anymore or otherwise I spoil it for you but if you have a question or don't understand it tell me what it is and I explain ok Ichigo do disclaimer

Ichigo: WHERE AM I?! Am I in hell?

Kai: nice to meet you too –Ichigo tries to run a away but suddenly faints from all the dizziness- I guess I have to do it –sigh- I do not own Tokyo mew mew if I did Kisshu and Ichigo would of gotten married and Aoyama would die a slow painful death and I would have episode 100 uploaded by now ok on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 3

``Hoshiko why? ´´ Hoshiko turned around to face Aiko, to see tears drench Aiko's face ``WHY DID YOU RUNAWAY!? WHY !? wh.´´ she got cut off by mew Ichigo.

``sorry to interupt and i know it's none of my buisness but what do you mean runaway?´´ everyone turned to face Hoshiko, she had her arms crossed and eyes closed.

``None of your buisness´´ Hoshiko said firmly and looked up to Aiko.

* * *

_Flashback_

_``Hoshiko where are we going!?´´ Hoshiko had Aiko in a death grip and was running as fast as she could, she knew they find out sooner or later but wished it was later and hid behind a door then locked it, the room had crates and broken pieces of wood the only light was coming from the sqare shaped window and had a wooden chair on the left side, she looked up to her terrified friend and finally answered._

_``I'm running away´´ Hoshiko didn't look at her after saying this, she didn't want to scare her anymore than she is now._

_``Why?´´ she said softly then a few tears started to strolled down her face ``WHY!!´´ she shouted and turned around to sit on the chair a few more tears strolled down her face as she looked out the window, her friend put a hand on her shoulder and whispered softly in her ear._

_``Please come i can't live with myself if i left you here´´ she let out a breath and smiled ``your the only friend i have´´ Aiko looked up to her with a shocked expression. no one has ever said that before but she was a follower and stuck with orders she reminded herself _.

_``then stay here..´´ she was cut off by a loud bang on the door, she turned around and saw that her smile turned into a mischif smirk._

_``I come back to you i promise´´ Hoshiko then teleported away._

_``ONE TWO THREE´´ 5 guys smashed down the door and looked around to see no one in the room they came out and saw Aiko walking in thier dirrection, she Knelt on one knee before them then looked up to Gore's son Keiji._

_``The prissoner escaped Keiji sama´´ he looked down on her with furious eyes but stayed calm and asked._

_``were you with her in that room just a moment ago´´ he saw her nervous expression `` i take that as a yes guards´´ he said firmly._

_``Yes, Keiji sama´´ the guards trembled, they were all scared of him and for a good reason too (i explain soon enough)._

_``I let you decide a punishment´´ he started walking away not facing anyone._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

``YOU PROMISED!!´´ Aiko yelled at Hoshiko and shot an arrow it had purple circles surrounding it Hoshiko dodged it like it was nothing, Aiko was furious she looked at Hoshiko with eyes full of hate and sadness then shot another arrow but this one was much more powerful hoping it would hit but, Hoshiko put up a sheild and reflected the arrow back at Aiko, Aiko's eyes widdened `only my boss can do that!´ she thought to herself she couldn't dodge it but nothing happened, she looked around to see a sheild around her.

``Go Now!´´Hoshiko said Firmly Aiko looked at Hoshiko with curious eyes ``Don't make me repeat myself´´ Aiko teleported away not really knowing what happened.

``HOSHIKO!!´´ Ichigo yelled, Hoshiko turned around and then smiles.

``Chou´´ she waves then teleported away, Ichigo tried to stop her but she was too late all the mews went to thier original (don't know how to spell) forms and walked back to the cafe to inform what happened but when they got there they saw Ryou walking around nervously mummbling to himself.

``Knock knock´´ all the mews said together this made Ryou jump he didn't know how to tell them this but he had to say it sooner or later.

``Girls you remmeber Kish, Pai and Taruto´´ all the girls looked confused at they're boss for mentioning them, everytime someone brought them up Ryou tried to change the subject the girls finally answered yes and then the room got colder then back to normal temperature, Ichigo felt like someone was hugging her waist she looked down and to see the one and only KISSHU! (-SCREAMS!-).

``Whats wrong koneko chan you look a bit pale´´ a blush crept on her face.

``WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON RYOU!!!!!´´ she yelled at the top of her lungs Kisshu let go to cover his ears then she marched towards Ryou with steam coming out of her ears boy was she furious.

``well..´´ he looked at her and saw a deadly death glare (if looks could kill he would be dead over and over!) the Kisshu teleported in front of her and pecked her on her cheek, he smirked then whispered into her ear.

``Do you not miss me Koneko chan´´ Ichigo blushed redder (i would do the same) then answered.

``WHY WOULD I MISS YOU WHILE I GOT MASAYA!!´´ Ichigo had fire in her eyes all the mews, Ryou and Kisshu hid in the corner shaking from fear `i guess i did miss him a little, WHAT AM I THINKING I LOVE MASAYA HE'S THE ONLY ONE FOR ME!´ she jumped when she saw the door slam open there stood Pai and Taruto, Pai and Kisshu didn't change but Taruto has grown a little tall but still short, with longer hair and wore the same top but the shorts stopped at his knees.

``Yo, old hag´´ Taruto said with a smirk and Pai was emontionless.

``GRR, Runt´´ Ichigo answered back this went on for a while when they kept repeating the same words at echover everyone laughed except Pai.

* * *

Well i've finished that chappy soz for spelling mistakes

Ichigo: yay MORE ALIENS -sarcasticly-

Kai: should i kill aoyama in next chappy mmmmh -puts hand on chin-

Ichigo: no not my loved one you woudn't do that!!

Kai: k i wouldn't kill him anyway thx for reading bb :)

Ichigo: Nya


	4. The 5 Dragons

Kai: Hi yall i'm sooooooo sorry i havn't uploaded latley it's because i had homework my friends stayed over i have school

Ichigo: Just get on with it!

Kai: ok ok shees! so here it is nya

Ichigo: -pouts- thats my line, oh and Kai dosn't own tokyo mew mew if she did she would have made the 3rd season, pretty much doubt it

Kai: and one thing if you do not understand the story, tell me and i explain

-----------------------------------------------------------

Tart and Ichigo stopped fighting and all the aliens and mews were in the basement, Ichigo, Minto and Zakuro was chatting, Lettuce was watching Pudding hug Taruto and stuffing cakes down his throat while Kisshu was thinking new stradgety's (can't spell) to spy on Ichigo upclose without her knowing (pervert) and Ryou and Keijero were talking about I.T. and Biology (what a surprize).

``ahem´´ everybody turned they heads to Pie ``we came here for a reason so, listen i won't repeat myself and if you don't understand, get blondie to help you out and don't interupt while i'm talking so, am i clear, good Ok today i'm gonna talk about the 5 dragons, myth says if you kill Deep blue the 5 dragon power's would come back Purple, Green, Gold, White and Red and we found out this was true, so now we are gonna tell you who posseses this power and i believe you met three of them already, Aiko is the Purple dragon, power of sonic and thunder, Kisshu the Green dragon..´´ he was cut off by all the mews.

``EHH!!!´´ everybody stared at Kisshu with surprise except Zakuro, she kept calm like always.

``WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYBODY KEEP GETTING SURPISED FOR!!´´ Kisshu yelled and then calmed down and said ``Like c'mon, i know i'm gorgeous but does that mean i can't be powerful too?´´ everyone had sweatdrops (i be the same but got to admit he is KAWAII!!) then Ichigo walked up to Kisshu and said.

``No offence but you're just not the type that is powerful, cute maybe, pervert hell yeah (is this meant to be a pet talk?) but not powerfull´´ after saying this she smiles at him and blushes at what she said `_AHH!! i said he was cute i hope he didn't remember that´ _when she got out of her thought she saw Kisshu smirking at her then she dashed back towards her friends.

_`YAY! she said i was Kawaii´ _then his smirk turned into a confused look _`was she mocking me?´ _Kisshu thought about it, but got interupted by Pie talking.

``Anyway, Kisshu is the green dragon, power of acid, Hoshiko the gold dragon, power of lightning, Gore the white dragon, power of cold and frost and Keiji the black dragon, power of darkness, there is only one dragon left to find, the red dragon, if we do not find the person who posseses that power we will be in danger, espeically (can't spell) if Keiji and Gore find him or her first, any question's??´´ he looked around to see Ichigo with her hand up and then said ``Ichigo´´

``ummm, tell me if i am wrong but you said there were only 5 dragon's?´´ after Ichigo said this all the other mews started to think about what Pie said then all agreed with Ichigo.

``Keiji is the black dragon but does not belong with the group, he found this power whitch has the same connection with the 5 dragon's and managed to unseal it, other information could not be told as i already told you too much already, understand´´ everybody shaked thier heads in agree ment and walked back home.

Ichigo walked throw the park and saw an empty bench so decided to sit down for a while and suddenley fell asleep and the one and only Kisshu was in the bushes watching her from a safe distance, but then heard Ichigo singing in her sleep (OH NO ICHIGO SINGING!! oh and btw i just made this up while writing :) )

``_6 big dragon's proud and fierce,_

_Red, black, white, gold, green and purple,_

_sitting on top of an mountain,_

_but there was one that didn't fit in,_

_could you tell me which one it was?_

_was it purple, oh no it wasn't, _

_but which dragon will it be?_

_was it green, gold or white?_

_but wait, was it red,_

_oh no, it was never red, _

_how about black, yes it was,_

_one day he was scared,_

_but all the other dragons__ laughed at him,_

_so one day, black was tired,_

_so he ran away,_

_once he got older,_

_he was a nuisence, _

_killing everyone in sight,_

_but one day the 5 dragon's got up,_

_and sealed him away, forever,_

_so goodbye black,_

_sleep some more,_

_we be singing this song some more. (i know it was crap, but it's okay)_

When Kisshu heard this song, he was shocked as only cynliclons know this lullaby, this was his faviorte childhood lullaby and was curious how Ichigo knew it, so decided to keep following her (why can't Kish ask like a normal person? oh wait, he isn't normal), when Ichigo woke up she looked at the time and started running to her house as fast as she could and made it on time for dinner.

``Ichigo, the bath is ready´´ Sakura told her daughter that was deep in thought, Sakura looked at her husbuned who was watching football and then smiled as her daughter stumbled up the stairs.

``urgh, why can i have a normal life, going on a date with Aoyama, going to school´´ Ichigo sighed ``But if i weren't a mew mew my life would be boring now wouldn't it, nya´´ she jumped in the bath and after that got changed into her PJ's.

When she went into her bedroom, she saw not Kisshu, but Hoshiko, lying on her bed with her arms crossed behind her head, Ichigo's happy face turned into an annoyed, she knew how powerful Hoshiko was and decided to be careful ``Yo, what up´´ Hoshiko got up and and sat on the bed, then Ichigo had an anger vein and replyed.

``GRRR, GIVE ME A BRAKE(can't spell) WHY DO YOU KEEP SHOWING UP WHERE EVER I GO, AND MOST OF ALL, WHY ONLY ME!!!´´ Ichigo yelled very loud but quiet enough for her parent's not to hear and then Hoshiko jumped of the bed, then looked behind her, Kisshu had his dagger's out ready for battle but before he could attack, Hoshiko was already gone, Kisshu fell down to the ground and was pissed off.

``DAM, i was soo close, everyone has been trying to catch her but, never does´´ Kisshu punched the floor and then looked up to Ichigo, She was not sure to thank him or smack, as you know he has been spying on Ichigo, so she did both ``OW!!´´ Kisshu complained rubbing his cheek `` what did you do that for!´´

``FOR SPYING ON ME!!´´ Ichigo yelled in his ear (yup, she knew) ``but thank's for being there for me´´ she looked at him and smiled ``now, OUT!´´ Ichigo commanded and with that he teleported back to his ship, and Ichigo went to bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Hoshiko was kneeling down on one knee, watching the cars and the people ``running away from people, i kinda feel like a coward but, if i don't, i will be caught and my plan will be ruined´´ Hoshiko smiled until she realised someone has been watching her, she turned around and noticed the person straight away ``Yo, Keiji what bring's you here´´.

Keiji smirked and looked at Hoshiko ``mmm, nothing much, just wanted to see how you were doing´´

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai: DUN DUN DUN!! okay so this is my 4th chapter i know it was boring but the next wouldn't be.

Ichigo: depends if there is an next

Kai: like i said i never stop what i started

Kisshu: why did you have Ichigo know i was spying on her?

Kai: cause i was bored

Kisshu: THAT'S ALL!

Kai: yup, oh btw this may be my longest chapter

Ichigo: i agree well nya

Kai: bye bye Y'all

Kisshu: cya


	5. Mysterious Power

Kai: Yo Y'all, IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMM BAACK with more of Ichigo's past!

Ichigo: about time, geez even i could do better

Kai: yeah...i bet you could (not) -then Kisshu hugs Ichigo's waste, that made Ichigo angry and threw him across the room- WOOO! NICE THROW!

Kisshu: ouch -rubs head- Kai does not own Tokyo mew mew if she did she sh -faints-

Ichigo: do you think i was too hard on him?

Kai: naa ofcoarse not, i love him, but it's nice to have a little entertainment before the story :) and btw i want to tell you the ages of the chars

Ichigo - 17, Kisshu - 18, Hoshiko - 16, Pie - 20, Taruto - 13, Pudding - 12, Keiji - 20, Gore - 67 (he looks like he's in his twenty's so in this story cynliclons have enternal life) Aiko - 17, Minto - 17, Lettuce or Reutsu - 16 (i think she is younger than Ichigo cause i red some bios about Tokyo mew mew), Zakuro - 19, Ryou - 22

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pie was on his computer, scanning for any alien activity but suddenley his power went out, he punched into the wall `_Keiji did this, he know's we are looking for Red's power´ _he punched into the wall again, until he hears someone coming but it wasn't Kisshu or Taruto it was, Hoshiko ``What do you want´´ there was boldness in his voice, he turned around ready to fight to only see Hoshiko fainted to the ground, she had deep cuts on her arms, stomach and legs and a little scar on her right cheek and a stab wound in her left shoulder. (Poor Hoshiko -smirks-)

``What is she doing here?´´ Snickered Kisshu.

`` why are you here?, should you be spying on Ichigo or something´´ Pie said, trying to figure out how Hoshiko got so many wounds.

``Just dropping by, to see how you are doing, but i guess you are doing fine as you got a girl to entertain you´´ Kish smirked.

``She just teleported in, so keep your thought's to yourself and Kish, you may think she is a bother now, but if she joins us we have a better chance of finding the Red's powers than we have now´´ Pie and Kisshu looked down at Hoshiko who is unconcious and both agreed so, Kisshu picked her up and put her onto the table so Pie could look at her wounds `_mmmm, these will take awhile to heal_´ he looked at the stab wound on her left shoulder, then a dark aura surronded it and made the wound deeper, Hoshiko gasped in pain, Pie and Kisshu was shocked, once they saw this they knew straight away who did this and said at the same time ``Keiji´´.

``I don't know how but, she's still alive, how's that possible´´ Kisshu was shocked and mad that Keiji didn't finish her off.

``I know you hate her because she was stronger than you and she...´´ Pie was cut off by Kisshu's death glare and decided it isn't a good idea to push him to the edge, so continued trying to heal Hoshiko's wounds, but the stab wound in her left shoulder couldn't be healed unless you have a great deal of power and the only one that can fix it is, Keiji.

``Too bad, i guess we have to let her be, even if we keep trying it will be hopeless´´ Kisshu walked over to her and suddenley realised that she wasn't wearing her necklace,(i'm not sure if i mentioned it before so i explain now) a thin silver chained necklace with a white, smooth shiny crystal ``she's not wearing her necklace or shall i call it lucky charm´´ Kisshu always noticed that she always wore it, but never knew why until now.

``What do you mean lucky charm? ´´

``Like something that gives you luck, she never took it off´´

``and?´´

``and everytime she wears it, no matter what sittuation she was in, she always found a way out´´ Kisshu had to addmit it, she was pretty good.

``Kish, i hate to admit it, but you're right´´ `_not´_(did Pie lie?) Kisshu grinned, showing a fang and replyed

``aren't i always´´ Pie rolled his eyes at the statement and decided to check his computer, to find it was smashed into pieces and noticed there was a shadowy figure of an human, but the thing was, it wasn't human just a shadow, it walked towards Pie ``PIE! STAY AWAY FROM IT, IT HAS THE POWER TO POSSES PEOPLE!´´ once Pie knew this he teleported next to Kisshu, but the shadow monster weren't going for Pie but someone behind him, Hoshiko, she started stirring as if she knows she's in danger, then stops, her eyes snapped open (i wish i could get up that quickley) and then she sat up with a red aura surrounding her.(like red flames around her body)

``what's wrong Keiji too much of an chicken to come out and fight, pathetic, do you really think that thing is gonna stop me, well Keiji, sorry to dissapoint you but, NOTHING WILL EVER STOP ME´´ the Red aura turned into a huge fireball (nearly as big as Hoshiko) the shadow took one step back, the fireball shrunk to fit into Hoshiko's grasp and she threw it, swinging her arm, letting go of the fireball, it turned to normal size and killed the shadow (i was gonna call it an shadow monster but decided not too) and it screamed in a very high pitch voice but it didn't only hit the shadow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

``mmmm´´ Keiji was lying on a kings size bed with black sheets and one grey pillow, he had his hands crossed behind his head (sounds like someone i know) the walls were covered in black paint and the floor was covered with an grey carpet and two desks with piles of books and worksheets.(What a dark room)

While lying on the bed, he brought up his hand to his face and hanging off it, Hoshiko's necklace `_this necklace posseses some kind of power, but i can't work it out, one thing for sure though, it wasn't Red's powers, what a waste of time´ _he sighed loudley and noticed a Red light coming towards him _`it can't be...Red?´ _(coming straight for him too) the light grew bigger and knew if he had to move or get cooked, his choice but, when he tried to move, he couldn't, he was paralysed ``DAM YOU!!´´ the red light hit him and only him, this fireball was designed to only hit the target and nothing else.

Keiji got up with scars but he weren't badly damaged _`huh, i know why you are hiding now, you are lacking power´_ Keiji smirked until he noticed that Hoshiko's necklace was gone and whispered ``Hoshiko´´.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoshiko dropped onto her knees and gasped for air, Kisshu and Pie was surprised at what happened, there was a long silence and was Hoshiko who broke it ``Yo, what up´´ they both looked at her with _are you kidding me _looks ``well..´´ she looked around for a responce but got nothing and sighed `` i guess i should be going now´´ Hoshiko was about to teleport until Pie brought up his weapon and aimed it at here ``look guys i would love to stay, but unlike you, i got things to take care of, so if you excuse me´´ with that Hoshiko teleported away, Kisshu looked at Pie confused and asked.

``Why did you let her go?´´ Pie lowered his weapon and walked up to Kish.

``she will come back, affenturally´´ Pie looked away from Kisshu and walked up the stairs ``by the way´´ Kisshu looked at Pie ``if you see her again tell her to come here and also tell no one about this..**Clear**´´ Kisshu nodded his head in agreement and teleported away to god knows where.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

``Aoyama!´´ Ichigo yelled to her boyfriend, he smiled in responce and as you know, everytime she see's him smile she gets in a dreamy state (i think i need to throw up) she ran up to him and greeted him ``ohayo gozaimasu (i think it means good day or hi, how are you)´´

``ohayo gozaimasu´´ _`i need to tell her´ _Aoyama looked down at Ichigo, seeing her smiling makes him not want to tell her but, he has too ``Ichigo´´ she looked up at him, worried that something might be wrong ``i have been excepted to wilderness research in...england´´ Aoyama tried to force a smile and as you know Ichigo can be a bit thick (Ichigo: i am not thick!) and believed he was happy so replyed, trying to look happy for him.

``thats...great, enjoy your time in England´´ Ichigo ran home, face drenched with tears, she heard him say `Ichigo come back´ but decided it was for the best, when she got home there was a note on the fridge saying,

_Ichigo,_

_me and your dad are out on a date tonight and be back by 10:00_

_Love mum and dad_

_P.S. there is food in the fridge for you._

Ichigo sighed in releif and ran up to her room, to find the one and only Kisshu, looking in her drawes of (oh no) bras! ``WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!´´ Kisshu looked at her with a mischeift (can't spell) smirk.

``Oh nothing, thought i just drop by and-´´ he was cut off by Ichigo's death glare `_hmmm, i think i have some fun with her_´ he teleported behind her and hugged her waist, this made Ichigo blush deeply ``Whats wrong Ichigo ner..vous´´ Kisshu brought his face up to hers and pecked her lightly on the lips, passionatley, Ichigo kissed back and relised what was happening, so she broke the kiss and looked at Kisshu.

Looking into his golden eyes, made her want to..have..one..more..kiss _`ARGH, what am i thinking, me and Kish!!´ _She looked up to see Kisshu, staring at her, he looked like the happiest person alive _`i guess i could give him a chance, but he left for his planet and after this is over, he may need to return.. i could..noo i won't,_ _i need-´ _Ichigo got cut off by Kisshu giving her a peck on the cheek and teleported away, Ichigo smiled and went downstair to cook herself some food and asked herself ``what the hell happened?´´ she touched her cheek where Kisshu kissed her and blushed, meanwhile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Going down a small hill, with lush green grass, beautiful colorful flowers, grand old oak trees and at the bottem of the hill there is a long clear river and to the right a beautiful waterfall, the over side of the river is a grand forest, also animals like forest animals and pets, there stood next to the waterful, Hoshiko``lady Hoshiko´´ Hoshiko looked down at the tabby cat that looked about 9 or 10 years old and said ``your wounds are healed but the one in the left shoulder will take a while, so i suggest you stay here until you are completley..healed´´ the tabby cat was concerned for Hoshiko and knew her better than anyone else (i want a talking cat!) Hoshiko sighed and replyed.

``Only for a few days but i have to go back after then, ok...Felix´´ Felix the tabby cat shaked his head in agreement and looked at her curious ``you want to know how i got my wounds, i knew you will ask sooner or later´´

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_Hoshiko was kneeling down on one knee, watching the cars and the people ``running away from people, i kinda feel like a coward but, if i don't, i will be caught and my plan will be ruined´´ Hoshiko smiled until she realised someone has been watching her, she turned around and noticed the person straight away ``Yo, Keiji what bring's you here´´. _

_Keiji smirked and looked at Hoshiko ``mmm, nothing much, just wanted to see how you were doing´´ a tall handsome guy appeared out of the shadows, he had a black japanese hairstyle and dark brown eyes, he wore a black sleevless shirt and long black baggy trousers, a long greatsword apearred in his hand ( a greatsword is a longsword, just bigger and longer, it is a two handed weapon, it's the same as deep blue sword) while walking towards Hoshiko ``if you did what you were told, it wouldn't have come to this´´ _

_``i already told you, i hate being told what to do´´ she stood up with a sickle in her right hand and a longsword in her left, closed her eyes and reopened them ``so..who's gonna strike first?´´ Hoshiko smirked `finally a chalenge´ Keiji teleported infront of her and swung his sword but she dodged it with a backflip, he teleported behind her and aimed for her neck but Hoshiko turned around and flew backwards but he caught her right cheek and flew towards her swinging his sword and she dodged all of them, she shot a lightning bolt at him but a dark sheild surrounded him and he brought up his sword to his face and three dark energy balls joined into one, he swung his greatsword and the dark energy ball went towards Hoshiko `SHIT!´ she put a sheild around her but it went right throw it and hit her, she fell backwards onto the floor and couldn't move, Keiji walked towards her and put his foot on her chest, quitley she gasped in pain._

_``aww whats wrong Hoshiko..**give up**, don't worry i put a end to your pain´´ a tear went down his face ``it was never ment to end like this´´ he leaned over to her and took her necklace , he brought up his sword and was aiming to stab her in the heart but she managed to move and stabbed her in the left shoulder, she tried to hide her pain this time ``fine, die a slow painful death´´ with that Keiji teleported away leaving Hoshiko to die, but she managed to get up and teleport to Café mew mew._

_End of flashback_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hoshiko also told Felix about what happened with Pie and Kisshu ``so i see, well as long as you are safe i am happy but please be more careful´´ Felix begged but knows she will get in other danger soon enough, Felix sighed _`i wish she was a bit more careful, but this is Hoshiko we are talking about´ _Felix sighed again and looked up at Hoshiko who is staring at the waterfall.

``Lady Hoshiko!´´ a boy and girl ran up to her waving thier hands, the girl was about eight years old and wore a white kimono with pink flowers, she had long curley brown hair and sky blue eyes, the boy was about 10 years old and wore a black kimono, he had short black hair and dark green eyes, they both bowed before Hoshiko and said ``we are glad you are back lady Hoshiko´´ Hoshiko giggled and replyed.

`` Thankyou and how many times have i told you, call me Hoshiko and you don't need to bow before me, Kana and Seiya´´ they smiled at her and Kana ran up to Hoshiko and hugged her.

``i missed you Hoshiko´´ the little girl shed tears of joy.

``It's Lady Hoshiko to you´´ corrected Felix ``and-´´ Felix was cut off by Hoshiko's death glare and decided to shut up.

``c'mon, lets got on a walk´´ suggested Hoshiko.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai: WOOO! about time

Ichigo: i say, i thought you were never gonna finish this chapter

Kisshu: nor me -I give death glares- i think we should shut up

Hoshiko: ya think?

Kai: HOSHIKO! i am so glad you made it!

Hoshiko: yeah, why am i here again?

Kai: i needed more people to talk as no one is botherd to do anything anymore, and btw if you don't understand just tell what it is and i will help

Ichigo: thx for reading

Kisshu: Plz Review

Hoshiko: umm -looks around- bye?


End file.
